Mass Effect Galaxy
Mass Effect Galaxy is a game for iOS, released on June 22, 2009. The story focuses on backstory of one of the companion characters from Mass Effect 2. BioWare stated that the game will contain two hours of gameplay and will have "top down shooter action". Gameplay Jacob is controlled by tilting the iPod Touch or iPhone and firing is done automatically. The game is played from a top-down perspective and the levels become more maze-like as the player progresses. Enemies can be locked-on to and additional moves can be performed by pressing buttons on the heads-up-display. It is possible to use Jacob's Biotic stasis ability to freeze enemies in place, or use an omni-tool to Sabotage enemy shields. Finally, Jacob can fire a missile that can take out multiple enemies within its blast radius. Conversations are depicted in comic book style panels and there are some opportunities for multiple-choice dialogue. Cutscenes are shown via animated comic book panels. If the player logs in to their EA Online account using the Extras menu then completes the game, an unspecified reward is unlocked in Mass Effect 2 (provided that said game is linked to the same account). According to project director Casey Hudson, the reward is obtained via speaking with Jacob Taylor in Mass Effect 2. Plot The story starts off with Jacob Taylor on vacation aboard a cruise ship. It is suddenly boarded by pirates and Jacob, utilizing his experience as a former Alliance soldier, fights the pirates off. The pirates turn out to be batarians. He is sent to the Citadel where he talks to his former commanding officer, Major Derek Izunami who assigns him to investigate the agenda of the batarians in the Terminus Systems and beyond. There is a big commotion at the Citadel because a batarian ambassador, Jath'Amon is visiting the Council soon to negotiate peace. Many people are worried by this, as terrorists are threatening to ruin the peace talks. Jacob has to meet a woman named Miranda Lawson in the Nemean Abyss to get his information but he is forced to deal with human pirates who have taken over Cartagena Station. The boss of these pirates is called "Black Eye" Clint Darragh and you can choose to let him surrender or you can kill him. Miranda is impressed and tells you what she knows. There are three leads. One is a turian arms smuggler named Illo Nazario who is hiding on Tortuga. He's been working with the batarians for several years and may know something. The second lead is information regarding the planet Bekke, where the batarians are building an army. This information is considered suspicious, as batarians form small terrorist cells as their preferred method of attack. The third lead is reports of human doctors and scientists being kidnapped by the batarians and being taken to the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform. It is implied they are being forced to work on a biological weapon. You can tackle these three missions in any order. On Bekke, Jacob must discover what this army is protecting. Miranda's scans reveal some kind of hazardous material which gets more potent the further Jacob progresses through the base. It is eventually revealed to be a large cache of Element Zero, which enhances Jacob's Biotic abilities but could kill him unless he leaves quickly. He is extracted and the eezo is stored safely. On the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform, Jacob discovers it has been taken over by batarians who are forcing the kidnapped scientist to work on something. He runs into Nax, a krogan who is searching for a missing asari scientist called Batha. The two decide to team up; Nax rescues Batha while Jacob saves the others. Nax distracts the batarians, allowing Jacob to sneak into the lab and confront the leader. The scientists claim that the batarians are dying of a blood plague and that they are working on a cure for them, but Jacob knows that this is a ruse. The batarians have engineered the disease themselves and are planning on unleashing it on the Citadel council, with the cure Batha has made as their defence. Miranda allows Batha to complete the cure on the ship but they must hurry to Tortuga to find Illo. Upon arrival, Jacob meets an informant of Miranda's; a salarian named Ish. Ish tells Jacob that Illo hasn't made any deals in a while and may be up to something. He gives Jacob the passcode to Illo's base and warns him of the thugs he has as bodyguards. Jacob infiltrates the base and confronts Illo. Meeting him reveals that he is dying of a biological weapon the batarians have tested on him and he won't tell Jacob anything until he gets the cure which Batha has made. They take him to the ship and cure him and he tells Jacob everything he knows. He reveals that the batarians have no qualms about unleashing the virus in the council meeting because not only do they have the vaccine, but the Ambassador Jath'Amon is the terrorist leader and he plans on infecting the council members himself. Jacob and Miranda rush to the Citadel where they foil the plan and save the council as well as hundreds of lives. Jath'Amon swears vengeance against Jacob and the human race and is escorted out by C-Sec. Jacob goes on another vacation and is surprised when Miranda joins him, a bottle of champagne in hand and a smirk on her face.